campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Agents Miller
Agents Miller are two FBI agents, and minor recurring characters in Camp Camp. They are also Ered's "cool gay dads", and were introduced to the camp by Ered in the episode "Parents' Day". Appearance The two Agent Millers have identical FBI dress consisting of a black suit, matching pants, a white shirt, and a tie. They also mostly cover up their eyes with sunglasses. Another thing to note is that the couple are biracial as one Agent Miller is an African American with a shaved head and goatee, and the other is a Caucasian with tan hair with a tuft not unlike that of David. The agent with a goatee has been shown to have brown eyes, while the one with tufted hair's eyes are blue-grey. Personality The Agents are serious as they are FBI agents. They are especially strict on Cameron Campbell because of his long rap sheet of cons and schemes. Their sternness goes as far as to sentence him to several thousand hours of community service after turning himself in as they consider him more of a moron than a threat. As of "Cameron Campbell Can't Handle the Truth Serum", Campbell has 23,487 hours of community service remaining, and is under David's direct supervision to have these hours completed. They do have a softer spot, especially towards their daughter Ered. They seem to have a loving relationship with each other, as Ered considers them "cool", smiles when the Millers arrest Campbell in "Parents' Day", and says hi to them when they drop off Campbell in "Camp Corp." The only real roadblock in their relationship is Ered insisting that her dads refer to her as "Ered" instead of her given name "Meredith" which they seem to forget. They also are moved at Nerris's relationship with her parents. According to Campbell, Ered has undefined boundaries and an inflated sense of self-worth due to being an only child, which could explain the cool-kid attitude, which brings their parenting directly into questioning. The most plausible reason that she has undefined boundaries could be due to the Millers working tirelessly long hours at the FBI. Towards each other the pair act romantic, seen in "Dial M For Jasper" when one agent suggests to spy on people trough microwaves referring to the other as "sweetie". It is also shown in "Cameron Campbell the Camp Campbell Camper" when one Agent suggests they have a gun reloading contest and the other agrees saying, "This why I married you." Trivia * They are the only parents to make a physical appearance outside of "Parents' Day". * The couple frequently enjoy spying on people through out their microwaves, something Quartermaster is aware of (having mentioned it in "Dial M For Jasper" and "Preston Goodplay's Good Play"). * Despite having had multiple (albeit brief) appearances, their first names are still unknown at this time. ** In episode credits they are collectively referred to as "Agents Miller", and both are voiced by Ryan Haywood. Gallery References Category:Heroes